The present invention relates to an aluminum lining and covering of automobile parts or the like, particularly insert pieces and other, internal structural elements including particularly but not exclusively components being made of a sound absorbing quality; the lining is to be provided as a protection against excessive heat loads such as hot machine parts, gas fumes, catalyst operation or the like.
It is known to protect machine parts generally against temperature loads by covering them with aluminum foils. This is disclosed in German petty patent 87 00 910. It was found however that such a lining offers the disadvantage that if the part being lined has sound absorbing properties, the aluminum cover or foil robs the part of that property because sound will be reflected and not absorbed by the aluminum foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,173 suggests a sound absorber of a particularly variety. Here then heat reflection through providing a heat barrier is not made possible because this particular sound absorber is made of aluminum (see e.g. Column 2, line 66, 67 and 68 of that reference). Rather it constitutes a particular heat bridge. The bore provided therein is not provided for sound emanation but establishes an acoustic resonator under utilization of the material involved.
German petty patent 19 83 950 suggests corrugation for sound absorber and here bores are matched to a convex or concave configuration. Unfortunately the reference also suggests the utilization of an artificial resin as a cover and that impedes with heat reflection.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,797 discloses a sound attenuating cover or lining for machine which admits access of external air for purposes of cooling. Therefore the particular structure is not suitable for establishing adequate heat reflection.